Cars: Hi-Octane Edition
Cars: Hi-Octane Edition is a product of much of the primary research found here in this wiki. About Cars: Hi-Octane Edition is a community-made modification (mod) for the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. It is continually being updated, which will hopefully continue until it has reached the best quality possible. The general goal for the project is to combine multiple elements from Cars, Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama into one product. Characters and tracks from all three games are featured, including ones that weren't playable in their respective games. Though the primary focus of the mod at this point in time is the Arcade Race mode, we hope to eventually edit the mini-games and story mode. If you find any bugs, don't hesitate to tell us - we'll try our best fix it and release a patch if necessary. To report a bug, visit our bug reporting page and post in the comments. We'll add the bug to the list from that point. If you want to request paint jobs to add to the mod, go to the paint job request page, and if you want to talk about other topics, you should visit in our forum. Download official versions Version 1.9.2.2 (beta) The beta version of 1.9.2.2 was released on July 15th, 2017, and with it being a beta, not much new content was added. It includes a few new paintjobs, new character models for Flo, Sheriff, and Sarge, working animations for Judd, some more improved textures, the Piston Cup racers as separate characters instead of them all being combined into one, and some minor bug fixes. * Download version 1.9.2.2 beta here To install it, replace the DataPC folder in C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cars Mater-National (back it up somewhere first) with the one you get with the download. Version 1.9.2.2 Will be released from August 29th, 2017 - August 31st, 2017. Download unofficial versions Version 1.9.2.2 (beta 2) An unofficial second beta for 1.9.2.2 was released on July 19th, 2017 by TheWinnerGuyCJP, and with it being another beta, there was still not a lot of new content. It includes a few new paintjobs for McQueen, Mater, Sarge, Ramone, Monster McQueen, Tokyo Mater, Dragon McQueen, Guido, Luigi, Judd, Cletus, Buford, & Monster Mater. It also has a few Story Mode edits, a few new icons, and texture improvements. * Download version 1.9.2.2 beta 2 here To install it, replace the DataPC folder in C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cars Mater-National (back it up somewhere first) with the one you get with the download. Version 1.9.2.2 (Paynecars Patch) A minor unofficial patch for 1.9.2.2 was released on July 25th, 2017 by Paynecars, and it is just a patch and nothing more. There are still not a lot of new content. In includes one new track, a couple of new soundtracks, two new paintjobs from Cars 3, Story Mode race opponents edited, edited character select screen and arcade opponents list. NOTE: You must first have one of the two beta versions already installed before replacing your files, or else your game will break. * Download 1.9.2.2 beta (Paynecars patch) here To install it, DO NOT! replace the DataPC folder. You need to replace your game files on that ones which in acrhive in C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cars Mater-National (back it up somewhere first) with the one you get with the download. Characters Below you will find two charts of all of the playable characters in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for current characters and one for future considerations. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or serious problems with this character. *Yellow - indicates either a potential or current issue with this character, which probably will be fixed in future. *Red - Indicates (a) serious problem(s) with this character that cannot be fixed as of yet. Current characters Future considerations Tracks Below you will find two charts of all of the current tracks in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for the current tracks in the game and one for future plans. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or current problems with conversion *Yellow - indicates a problem which will probably be fixed in the future. *Red - Indicates a problem that has no potential to be fixed as of yet. Current tracks Future Considerations Screenshots (Please note that these screenshots are taken from earlier versions of the mod, and are not accurate to its current state) Cars Mater 2014-09-25 19-59-24-88.jpg Tailfin classic.jpg Playyuri.png Playasfletcher.png Playsonny.png Playfillmoretractor.png Playsnotnewskin.png Playsnot.png Count Spatula.png Tokyo Mater.png Gerald.png Lenny's black with purple stripe paintjob.png Papo.png W.png YAY ME.png Csgui.jpg Philip.png Mcqueen's paintjob.png Doc hudson's green paintjob.png Barry.png Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-06-930.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-08-830.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-10-700.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-11-380.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-16-270.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-07-543.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-33-55-670.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-31-698.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-33-59-740.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-30-51-448.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-38-558.jpg Videos The following videos were created to showcase the various elements that Cars: Hi-Octane Edition has to offer. Please note that we do not claim these as our own by any means and give all credit to their respective uploaders. Also note that most if not all of these are videos of earlier versions of the mod, and are not accurate to its current state. Frequently Asked Questions Q: What characters are planned for future releases? A: Currently, the only characters planned are the remaining characters from Cars: Race-O-Rama. Each character will be added to the mod once they have enough alternate paint jobs and an icon to be considered "completed". Q: What tracks are planned for future releases? A: The remainder of the Cars tracks are all planned to be released eventually. Additionally, some Race-O-Rama tracks are still in text format, so they can be ported as well, but it is not guaranteed that they will be added. Q: How come Version 1.9 of the mod was released so much later than previous updates? A: Contrary to popular belief, it had nothing to do with delays or anything similar. It was decided from the start that updates would start to be more spaced out, allowing more time for modders to complete new content. Q: When will the mod see a "final release"? A: The "final release" will consist of all cars from Cars though Cars: Race-O-Rama, all tracks from Cars and Cars: Mater-National and a variety of paintjobs for each character. The only unfinished element that may be left in the final release is localization. v2.0 will likely be considered the first 'final' version, but the mod might still be updated to include more content. But it is unknown if v2.0 will be released. Q: Will you add characters from Cars 2: The Videogame? A: It might happen, but in the very far future because we need to add all Cars: The Video Game and Cars: Race-O-Rama contents first and make them run without any crashes. Contributors These are all the users who by far have made some kind of contribution to the mod, categorized by if they are currently working with the project and contributing to the site, or did, but eventually left the project. Current * Vladimir29 - Programming, bug fixing, versions releasing * Catquanganh - Paintjob making * Trackmaniamatt489 - Programming, file extraction and conversion * Timix 91 - Paintjob making, game design * Paynecars - Video making, programming, version releasing * FabulousMSR2003Productions - Paintjob making, game design * Superbaddy4 - Paintjob making, video making * Jak8 - Video making, livestreaming * Yoshiman716 - Paintjob making, programming, video making * NASCARrules33 - Programming * Nussi03 - Programming *TheWinnerGuyCJP - Paintjobs making Former * Teancum - Programming, bug fixing * Infinikip - Programming, bug fixing, version releasing * CarsHighOctane - Programming, bug fixing, version releasing * CAHoltz - Programming, file extraction and conversion Wiki Staff The following users are the staff of this wiki: Current * Teancum (Founder/Administrator) * Infinikip (Administrator) * Superbaddy4 (Discussions Moderator) Former * Ferrari27 (Former Administrator) Category:Mods